dominant_street_brawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
EWI Smackdown: Saturday 22nd December 2012
Michael Cole: Hello everbody and welcome back to another edition of E.W.I Smackdown. There over next to the rings side is WSCOP with a very tense look in his eye. WSCOP walks over to the the steel steps "WSCOP: do you know why I am here, it's because I relish the thaught of being the best there could ever be, and so I am here to once and for all teach you who is number 1" David Falcon marches into the ring at knocks off WSCOP "David Falcon: now listen here, you don't EVER! get to decide the number 1 guy is, or course not, it is up to the fans" the fans cheer extreamley loud "WSCOP: oi, do you think you can just randomley come up here and say who get's to decide, i mean like man are you crazy, some of them may have problems or special needs, how can they make a great judgement" David Falcon looking furious "David Falcon: how dare you ever say that about the fans, i bet out of the whole nuber in here, only 1.5 % are bound to have a problem, plus what man wouldn't say that they aren't the best, i mean like just come to your sences fella" the crows cheer for David Falcon as he leaves the ring, WSCOP grabs a steel chair and thumps David Falcon on the head Match 1) David Falcon vs WSCOP WWE Champion CM Punk comes out from the behind the baracade "WWE Champion CM Punk: very amusing, but the one known as the best and the number 1 is obviousley me, why for exaple that why they gave me the nickname 'WWE Champ, i am the champ of the whole company, I am the number 1" a mased man jomes flying down from the roof, then unmasks himself "Samir Cerebral Assassin: WWE Champ, thats only your nickname, you don't even own the WWE Championship Belt, and the guy who does, well you are looking at him" "WWE Champion CM Punk: that belt should be mine *acting like a evil sly monster* I shall have it" "Samir Cerebral Assassin: if you wan't my championship, come and claim it, right here right now" WWE Champion CM Punk with a grim smile signals the start of their match Match 2) WWE Champion vs Samir Cerebral Assassin Mewipaws starts to argue with Kyle Smith "Mewipaws: i dont agree with any of them, I should be the best there is" "Kyle Smith: NO, I should be becuase I have the WWE Champion 5 times, where you have only be the champ 3 times" "Mewipaws: but you have like 10 shots at it, i have only had 3 shots, and won eachtime, that makes you a 50-50 type wrestler, but i'm a 100% awesome, wrestler" "Kyle Smith, so maybe you just had luck" "Mewipaws: oh really, i got 3 out 3, and you 5/10, sureley that means that you have had more shots, more luck and more time to improve" "Kyle Smith: oh just shut the hell up" "Mewipaws: here we go again, you are about to challenge me for a fight" Match 3) Mewipaws vs Kyle Smith Raj Singh is sitting at the announcer table beside TheBigSGA "TheBigSGA: he is here, your rival is here for your Intercontinental Championship" "Raj Singh: thank you for the update, but I can see him myself, he is watching us, as we watch him, the time is creeping closer" Adem EEF enters the arena "AdamEEF: yo, wat up, wat up people" Alton C sitting on the bottom part of the turnbuckle is waiting at watching "Alton C: get ready to taste somthing out of this world" Match 4) Alton C vs AdamEEF Nexus runs into the ring and shoves both of them out "Nexus: it is time Raj, get in here so i can strip that belt of you" "TheBigSGA: what an arrogant fool, go and beat the crap out of him" "Raj Singh: understood, I will not just beat the crap out of him, i shall break him, Nexus, i'm not no ordinary guy, I will be a tough challenge so be ready, becuase this belt is going to remain with me" Match 5) Raj Singh vs Nexus *can Raj keep his Intercontinental Championship, or will Nexus take the belt of him* please rate this match's card out of 10, thank you P.S, i am gay.